Maintain 45 Government-owned chimpanzees for use in hepatitis research. These chimpanzees are in use or are available for use in nondestructive experimental studies of viral hepatitis with primary emphasis on Non-A, Non-B (NANB) hepatitis. The colony includes chronic and infectious carriers of viral hepatitis.